


Fans of Heart of Arson

by ltoadreamer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltoadreamer/pseuds/ltoadreamer
Summary: I need your thoughts, please read and comment!





	1. Chapter 1

So as some of you may have noticed, especially those who stalk the comments, I am intending to write Loriel's story and I want YOUR thoughts.

Do you want to see Loriel's origins on the Summerset Isle, well before he went on the run?  
Do you want to see Loriel's years as a fugitive, traveling all across Tamriel?  
Do you want to see the years Loriel spent focusing his life in Skyrim?

Should I write them as all one story, or perhaps throw them into a series for you to enjoy?

What adventures do you want to see?

Also, would anyone be opposed to me writing a bunch of oneshots that take place after Heart of Arson between Ulfric and Loriel? eve Or, perhaps, have some ideas for those oneshots?

Please comment or even inbox me! I want to know what YOU the reader wants!


	2. To My Dear HoA Readers

To my dear Heart of Arson Readers,  
  
I want to give you all my most sincere thanks for following me through this adventure with Ulfric's story and for all your comments and critiques, and for all your input based on my decision to write Loriel's story. It's been a long and hard road with Ulfric's story, but it isn't over yet, especially now that I have a few announcements.  
  
I know that many of you would like to see Loriel's story from the very beginning of his time as a fugitive, running across the continent of Tamriel, but this story is very emotionally daunting for me and will likely put me back in getting to the real meat of Loriel and Ulfric meeting and dealing with each other for literal years, it's going to be that much work. I still plan on writing it but that version will be made into a publishable story in a more original world story. While I am writing that, I will be writing the 'first draft' of the ending of that story in the form of it's original medium, as the Skyrim Fanfiction of Loriel the Dragonborn that you will get to read both here on AO3 and on Fanfiction.net . Be forewarned though that Loriel's story is going to be my canon for his story, it's not going to be as good-natured or easy going as it has been in Ulfric's version. Events that have happened in Ulfric's story of Heart of Arson will change accordingly.  
  
That being said, I am going to be finishing off Ulfric's story before I start releasing Loriel's story, as well as the Heart of Arson oneshots that won't be part of Loriel's story. The oneshots will be mostly a means of keeping my sanity while writing the full tale of perhaps one of my most emotionally gut-wretching characters yet, one full of trauma, heartbreak, and healing.  
  
Loriel's story that you will get to read here will focus on his time upon first arriving to Skyrim some 35 years before the events of the game and finish up at much the same spot as Ulfric's. I will leave warnings at the beginning of each chapter if there will be anything triggering as well as update the tags appropriately.  
  
So.  
  
Expect a lot from me in the future. The next time I do an update like this, it'll be to tell you the release date of the first book of the publishable Loriel story. :D  
  
-LtoADreamer


End file.
